


Fun with Fortunes

by FoxRafer



Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for January 2010 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>. In my head, set during filming. Just in case not everyone knows, one thing people often do with fortune cookies is add the words "in bed" to the end of the fortunes. It's silly but good for a giggle or two.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fun with Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for January 2010 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/). In my head, set during filming. Just in case not everyone knows, one thing people often do with fortune cookies is add the words "in bed" to the end of the fortunes. It's silly but good for a giggle or two.

"What's your fortune?" Keanu asked, crunching on half his cookie.

Marcus straightened the slip of paper and read: "Your ability is appreciated."

"In bed? Damn straight."

"Thank you, thank you."

"De nada." Keanu glanced at his own paper, frowned, then tossed it aside. "Mine's crap. A Matrix fortune would be much better."

"What exactly is a Matrix fortune? There is no spoon? Free your mind?"

"The second has potential but not quite what I had in mind."

"Well then?"

"How about, 'Tank, load us up.'"

Marcus pulled Keanu beneath him, pushing him into the mattress.

"Your wish is my command."


End file.
